


Ashara Dayn: Was wäre, wenn Lyanna nicht gekrönt wurden wäre?

by RoseAkaShi



Series: Was wäre, wenn... [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Ashara Dayn ist verstört nach der Abreise von Haus Stark nach Lyannas Krönung. Als sie sich die Frage stellt, was wäre wenn Lyanna nicht gekrönt wurden wäre, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört ihren Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.





	Ashara Dayn: Was wäre, wenn Lyanna nicht gekrönt wurden wäre?

# Ashara Dayn: Was wäre, wenn… … Lyanna nicht gekrönt wurden wäre?

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

Der Tag heute war ein Albtraum gewesen. Weinend lag Ashara in ihrem Bett, ohne auf das Fest zu gehen und unfähig ihre beste Freundin zu trösten. Rhaegar hatte ihre beste Freundin beleidigt und Lyanna Stark zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit gekrönt. 

Erst hatte sie nur Mitleid mit Elia gehabt, aber dann waren die Starks und alle Nordländer abgereist. Einschließlich Ned. Ihr Ned war weg, nur weil Rhaegar keine Ehre hatte. Dabei hatte sie gedacht, nein, sie hatte es gewusst, dass er ihr einen Antrag machen wollte. Jetzt waren sie getrennt. Wann würden sie sich wiedersehen?

Arthur versuchte sie zu trösten, aber sie stieß ihn weg und fluchte über seinen beschissen Freund. An diesem Tag hasste sie niemand mehr als den blöden Rhaegar Targaryen der unbedingt Lyanna Stark krönen musste. Er hatte alles verdorben!

Ashara wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass alles nie passiert wäre. Dann wäre sie jetzt verlobt. Wenn Rhaegar Targaryen Lyanna nicht gekrönt hätte, dann wäre jetzt alles gut. 

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

Als Ashara am nächsten Tag feststellte, dass der Tag dabei war sich zu wiederholen, dankte sie allen Göttern der Welt für diese Gnade. Falls sie vorher Zweifel hatte, dass Ned nicht der Richtige für sie war – was nicht so gewesen war – dann könnte sie es jetzt niemals wieder glauben. Ned war ihr Seelenverwandter. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel, wenn sie noch eine Chance bekommen hatte. 

Anstatt eine gute Freundin zu sein und an Elias Seite zu bleiben, um sie bei ihrem kommenden Unglück zu unterstützen, entschied sie sich egoistisch zu sein. Sie sagte ihr, dass sie das Finale an Neds Seite verbringen wollte, was Elia verstand und sie ziehen ließ. 

Gleich nach dem Frühstück, als sie zum Turniergelände ging, war sie auf der Suche nach Ned. Sobald sie ihn gefunden hatte, harkte sie sich bei ihm ein. „Ashara“, sagte er überrascht. „Was machst du hier? Ich dachte wir wollten uns erst heute Abend treffen.“

„Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich keine Sekunde mehr von dir getrennt sein will“, antwortete Ashara ihm gewohnt fröhlich. „Wir können uns immer noch heute Abend treffen. Aber ich werde nie wieder von deiner Seite weichen.“ 

Ned bekam diesen wunderschönen Rotschimmer, der ihr verriet, dass er nicht gegen ihren Charme immun war. Sie wusste, er liebte sie wegen ihres Charakters, aber sie freute sich, dass er sie auch attraktiv fand. Für niemand anderen wollte sie schön sein. 

Ihr Geliebter akzeptierte ihre Antwort und brachte sie mit zur Zuschauertribüne, wo die Loge des Haus Stark war. Sie hatte natürlich diese Methode gewählt, um bei einer verfrühten Abreise an seiner Seite war. Entweder er würde ihr hektisch einen Antrag machen oder sie würde einfach mit ihn in den Norden oder Hohenehr gehen, wohin sein Weg ihn auch führte. Ashara würde sich nicht von ihn trennen, bis sie offiziell verlobt oder gar verheiratet waren. Verdammt auf den Plan von Ned ihr einen romantischen Antrag zu machen – sie wusste, dass es das war, was er vorhatte. 

„Ned, du hast einen Gast mitgebracht?“, fragte Brandon Stark fröhlich. Ashara mochte ihn nicht unbedingt. Er war wie alle anderen Männer auch. Aber sie war ihm dankbar. Er hatte sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Ned sie mochte. „Es ist schön, dass ihr uns mit eurer Anwesenheit beehrt, Lady Ashara.“

Ashara machte einen kurzen Knicks. „Lord Brandon“, erwiderte sie den Gruß verhalten. „Ned und ich verbringen den Tag zusammen.“

Alle Stark Geschwister sahen überrascht aus. Der kleine Lord Benjen zog sogar eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ned?“, fragte Lyanna skeptisch nach. „Kennt ihr euch beide denn so gut?“ Sowas hätte Ashara und sie an. sie gerne auch gefragt, im Bezug auf Rhaegar. 

„Lyanna“, sagte Ned warnend und doch sanft. „Ich erzähle dir morgen alles. Versprochen. Akzeptiere es jetzt einfach.“

Lyanna Stark sah so aus, als wollte sie protestierte, doch da legte ein älteres blondes Mädchen eine Hand auf ihren Arm. Verwundert sah Ashara sie an. Das Mädchen war wunderschön, viel mehr als Lyanna und mehr wie Ashara. Falls sie der Mensch dafür wäre, könnte sie das Mädchen als Konkurrentin betrachten. Eifersüchtig sein. Aber sie war es nicht. 

Freundlich lächelte die, junge Frau, Ned und sie an. „Willkommen bei uns, Lady Ashara“, sagte sie. „Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen.“

„Ashara“, begann Ned und deutete auf die junge Frau. „Das ist meine Cousine Amara Ruhmspeer. Der blonde Mann neben Brandon ist ihr Bruder Niklaas.“

Haus Ruhmspeer aus den Sturmlanden. Der kleine Norden im Süden. Sie verehrten die alten Götter und schlossen nur Ehen mit dem Norden. Lord Niklaas nickte ihr freundlich zu. Den erweiterten Teil von Neds Familie hatte sie noch nicht getroffen. Bisher hatte sie nur seine Geschwister kurz beim Fest getroffen, weil sie jeden Abend mit Ned getanzt hatte. 

Das Finale des Tjosts begann und eher angespannt, als erwartungsvoll sah Ashara dem Spektakel zu. Schließlich kannte sie das Ergebnis bereits. Dennoch war sie schließlich enttäuscht, als ihr Bruder Arthur von Rhaegar aus dem Sattel gehoben wurde. Es war genau wie gestern. 

Dann kam der schlimmste Augenblick von Elias Leben. Das Finale zwischen Ser Barristan Selmy und Prinz Rhaegar und die erwartete Freude aus seinem Sieg. Hatte Ashara gedacht. 

Überrascht schlug sie die Hände vor dem Mund, als Ser Barristan Rhaegar aus dem Sattel hob. Das war… nicht wie gestern. Beruhigt sah sie, wie Ser Barristan den Blumenkranz überreicht bekam. Es gab keinen Skandal. Ihre Freundin Elia war nicht beschämt wurden. Da erinnerte sie sich an ihren Wunsch von gestern, dass Lyanna nicht gekrönt wurde. 

Aber das schien es nicht zu sein. Ser Barristan kam dennoch zu dem Teil der Tribüne geritten, wo die Starks saßen. Ashara schaute kurz zu Lyanna. Als sie wieder nach vorne sah, bemerkte sie wie Ser Barristan ihr den Blumenkranz mit seiner Lanze entgegen hielt. Sie?!

Vorsichtig stand Ashara auf und nahm den Blumenkranz ab. Dankbar nickte sie ihm zu, gab ihn an Ned und hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt hin. Als sie spürte, wie er die Krone auf sie legte, erhob sie ihren Kopf wieder und hörte dröhnenden Beifall. Lächelnd schaute sie noch einmal zu Ser Barristan hinüber und sagte: „Vielen Dank, Ser Barristan.“

Kein Skandal. Keine Beleidigung. Kein Unglück.

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

Ned und sie machten sich gar nicht die Mühe zum Fest zu gehen. Es war noch nicht das Ende des Turniers. Stattdessen erweiterten sie ihren Spaziergang und ein Diener brachte Ned einen Picknickkorb, den er für den Tag bestellt hatte. Ashara hatte gewusst, dass er etwas romantisches geplant hatte. 

Allein im Götterhain – während alle anderen auf dem Fest waren – saß sie mit Ned auf einer Decke auf den Fußboden. Ihre Blumenkrone hatte sie aufbehalten, weil Ned ihr gesagt hatte, wie gut das blau zu ihren Augen passte. 

„Ich hab etwas für dich gemacht“, kündigte Ned an, nachdem sie mit ihren Essen fertig waren. „Eigentlich gibt man dieses Geschenk erst, wenn… also ich will dich damit fragen…“

Aufmunternd sah sie Ned an, so wie sie es an jeden Abend gemacht hatte, damit er sie fragte ob sie tanzten oder einen Spaziergang machten. 

„Du musst wissen…“ Ned schluckte sichtbar. „Ashara, ich liebe dich.“ „Und ich liebe dich, Ned“, erwiderte sie einfach und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln voller Glück. Erwartungsvoll schlug ihr Herz schneller. 

Interessiert besah sie seine Hände, die unsicher einen Gegenstand vor ihr verbargen. „Das ist…“ Seine Hände offenbarten eine Kette. Eine Holzschnitzerei mit Stein umrandet. „Mein Haussigel“, erkannte sie überrascht. Fragend sah sie ihn an. Wenn dann hatte sie einen Schattenwolf erwartet.

„Es soll dir als Erinnerung deiner Herkunft dienen. Eine nordische Tradition“, begann er zu erklären. „Falls du einwilligst mich zu heiraten.“

Glück platzte in ihrem Herzen und durch strömte ihren ganzen Körper. „Natürlich tue ich das“, antwortete sie sogleich. „Ich hab auf deine Frage gewartet seit du mir das erste Mal beim Tanzen auf den Fuß getreten bist.“ 

Das Süße an Ned war, dass er wie ein schüchternes Mädchen erröten konnte. Bescheiden reichte er ihr die Kette und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, als er sich zu beugte, um ihn auf die Lippen zu küssen. Es war der beste Augenblick ihres Lebens.

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

Die Wachen machten keine Probleme sie durchzulassen und sie setzte sich einfach auf das Bett ihres Bruders und rüttelte ihn wach. „Arthur, wach auf!“, weckte sie ihn. „Arthur, ich hab wichtige Neuigkeiten.“

„Ashara“, fluchte er. „Nicht dein ernst. Hier sind Männer drin.“ „Eine beeindruckende Spezies“, meinte sie gelangweilt. „Öffne die Augen und sieh dir meine Kette an! Ned hat sie mir geschenkt!“

Ashara konnte erkennen, wie genervt ihr Bruder war, als er die Augen öffnete. Aber es war ihr egal. „Ich soll aufwachen, weil du von irgendeinem Verehrer ein Geschenk bekommen hast?“

„Nicht irgendeinen Verehrer“, korrigierte sie überzeugt und fröhlich. „Er ist von Ned. Den tollsten, freundlichsten, süßtesten und besten Mann, den die Welt je gesehen hat. Ned ist ernst, schüchtern, lieb, witzig, höflich, gutaussend-“ „In Ordnung“, unterbrach Arthur sie. „Du magst ihn und du bist glücklich. Hab ich schon bemerkt, schließlich warst du jeden Abend mit ihm weg. Falls er dich entehrt hat, dann-“

Diesmal war es an ihr ihn zu unterbrechen. Ihr naiver Bruder. Sie war schon lange und oft entehrt wurden, aber das war egal. Es war wichtig ihn auf etwas anderes hinzuweisen. „Ned darf mich so oft entehren wie er will“, meinte sie grinsend. „Denn er hat mir gestern einen Antrag gemacht. Wir werden heiraten, Arthur! Also sieh dir meine Halskette an. Ned hat sie mir als Verlobungsgeschenk geschnitzt. Ist eine Tradition im Norden.“

Jetzt war ihr Bruder endlich wirklich wach und sah, wie sie es gefordert hatte, auf ihre Halskette. „Du heiratest ihn?“

„Natürlich du Dummkopf“, antwortete sie. „Hast du mir denn die Woche nicht zugehört? Ned ist der wunderbarste Mann, den sich eine Frau wünschen kann. Er ist mein Seelenverwandter. Ich hab seit dem ersten Tag auf seinen Antrag gewartet. Endlich. Wir haben ein Picknick im Götterhain unter dem Sternenhimmel gemacht. Er war so schüchtern und hat kaum ein Wort heraus gebracht. Es war so wunderbar.“

Der Skeptische Blick ihres Bruders machte ihr nichts aus. Er kannte Ned einfach nicht genau wie sie. Sie wusste, dass sie die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Dass sie den besten Mann bekommen hatte. Obwohl sie darin nicht viel Wahl hatte. Ihr Herz war einfach davongeflogen. 

„Dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Schwesterchen“, meinte Arthur schließlich. „Ich rappel mich auf und sehe zu, dass ich deinen Verlobten gleich erwische, um ihn die wohlverdiente Warnung zu geben.“ Ashara warf das Kissen vom Bett auf ihren Bruder, der aufgestanden war. Dummkopf. Wirklich. 

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Lady Ashara“, sagte eine freundliche Stimme und Ashara drehte sich überrascht um. Lady Amara, die Cousine von Ned stand mit ihrem Bruder da. „Es ist schön dass Ned sich überwunden hat. Er redete seit dem ersten Tag des Turniers nur von euch.“

Das war in der Tat eine schöne Information. Lady Amara machte einen Knicks und Lord Niklaas verbeugte sich, als sie die Prinzessin Elia neben ihr bemerkten. 

„Wenn ich euch heute begleite, erzählt ihr mir bitte, was Ned über mich gesagt hat, Lady Amara?“, bat Ashara fröhlich. „Ich würde gerne wissen, was er über mich sagt.“

„Dazu müsst ihr Ned erst überreden, dass er am Nahkampf als meine Rückendeckung teilnimmt“, wandte Lord Niklaas ein. „Ich versuch ihn schon die ganze Woche dazu zu überreden. Wenn ihr wirklich ungestört reden wollt darf er nicht dabei sein, oder?“

Amüsiert lächelte Ashara, während Lady Amara die Augen verdrehte. „Hört nicht auf meinen Bruder, Lady Ashara. Er ist nur sauer, weil er Brandon nicht als Kampfpartner haben will. Lord Robert, Brandon und Niklaas wollten ihn alle als Partner und da er sich nicht entscheiden wollte, hat er sich dem ganzen entzogen. Dennoch versucht jeder von ihnen Ned noch zu überreden. Besonders mein Bruder, weil er befürchtet mit Brandon antreten zu müssen.“

Verwirrt runzelte Ashara die Stirn. „Aber Lord Brandon ist doch ein sehr guter Kämpfer“, befand sie. „Sogar besser als Ned, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“

„Nicht unbedingt aber ein guter Partner für die Rückendeckung, Schwesterherz“, mischte Arthur sich ein. „Lord Brandon Stark ist der offensive Kämpfer, genauso wie Lord Robert Baratheon. Dein Verlobter ist ein defensiver Kämpfer. Jemand den man in einem Gemetzel wie den Wettkampf des Buhurt an seiner Seite haben will.“

Langsam ließ Ashara sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Sie verstand nicht sehr viel vom Kämpfen, besonders nicht welche Strategien dahinter steckten. Aber sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass Ned ruhig war und daher vorsichtig war. 

Interessiert wandte sie sich an Lord Niklaas. „Dann seid ihr auch ein offensiver Kämpfer?“, stellte sie ihre Schlussfolgerung. Aber Lord Niklaas zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte: „Ich bin anpassungsfähig. Aber ich komme nicht sehr gut mit Brandon und Lord Roberts Temperament klar. Ned ist mir da lieber.“

Nachdenklich wandte sie sich an ihren Bruder. „Was für ein Kämpfer bist du dann?“, fragte Ashara. „Offensiv oder defensiv?“ 

Lächelnd deutete Arthur auf Lord Niklaas. „Wie jeder gute Kämpfer kann ich mich anpassen. Das macht die besten unter uns aus. Aber ich würde auch einen Partner wie Lord Eddard bevorzugen.“ Also konnte er beides, kämpfte aber lieber offensiv, wie auch Lord Niklaas.

„Ich denke, dann werde ich Ned suchen und ihn mit meiner Gunst zum Nahkampf bestechen“, beschloss Ashara. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ein leichtes werden würde. Vor Lady Amara und Lord Niklaas machte sie einen Knicks und verabschiedete sich bei allen, bevor sie sagte: „Viel Glück beim Nahkampf Arthur und euch auch Lord Niklaas.“

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

Mit Lady Amara, Lady Lyanna und Lord Benjen war sie allein auf der Tribüne. Alle anderen traten beim Nahkampf an. Ashara hatte nur einen Atemzug gebraucht, um Ned dazu zu bewegen mit seinem Cousin anzutreten. 

Daran wie die Kämpfer zusammenstanden konnte Ashara erkennen, wer mit wem ein Bündnis geschlossen hatte. Alle von der Königsgarde machten mit, bis auf Ser Jonothor Darry, der den König bewachte. Prinz Lewyn Martell und Ser Oswell Whent schienen Partner zu sein, obwohl Ashara nicht wusste, ob sie spezielle Freunde waren. Aber vielleicht zählte das offensive und defensive Kämpfen mehr als sie gedacht hatte. 

Es gab ein Viererbündnis zwischen Ser Gerold Hohenturm, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Jon Connington und Prinz Rhaegar. Wahrscheinlich war es so ein starkes Bündnis, um den Prinzen zu schützen. Erstaunt sah sie wie Prinz Oberyn und Arthur zu Lord Niklaas und ihrem Verlobten Ned gingen, um ihnen die Hände zu schütteln. „Scheint als hätten unsere Brüder ein Bündnis geschlossen“, befand Lady Amara. „Zu viert wird es einfacher gegen solche Massen zu kämpfen.“

Erkennend wandte Ashara sich an Neds Cousine. „Ihr versteht etwas vom kämpfen?“, fragte sie nach. 

„Die Grundlagen des Kampfes und der Militärstrategien kenne ich“, gab Lady Amara zu. „Es gehört zur Ausbildung einer Dame im Norden dazu. Genauso wie das Bogenschießen.“

„Ich kann nicht kämpfen“, gestand Ashara. „Nicht einmal Bogenschießen.“

„Dann kannst du Ned nicht heiraten“, warf Lady Lyanna gelangweilt ein. Für einen Moment schien Asharas Herz stehen zu bleiben. Was?

Strafend sah Lady Amara ihre Cousine an. „Lya!“, schimpfte sie, bevor Amara sich wieder zu Ashara wandte. „Da ihr beide aus Liebe heiratet, wird es eine traditionelle Hochzeit mit vielen alten Ritualen geben. Eine davon beinhaltet, dass ihr mit einem brennenden Pfeil feierlich einen Ring entzünden müsst. Keine Sorge. Ich zeige euch wie es geht. Ihr habt noch Zeit zu üben.“

Oh. Das war… anders. „Vielen Dank“, sagte Ashara noch leicht schockiert zu Lady Amara. „Ich werde die Übung sicher brauchen.“ Bisher hatte Ashara sich noch nie für irgendwelche Kampfkünste interessiert, obwohl es ihr sicher erlaubt wäre, als Dornierin. Aber sie hatte nie Interesse darin gefunden. 

Der Nahkampf begann und Ashara beobachtete vor allem Ned und ihren Bruder mit ihrer Gruppe. Sie waren gut. Zumindest glaubte sie das, da sie ihre Gegner geschickt entwaffneten und nieder schlugen. „Prinz Oberyn ist gut“, stellte Amara fest. „Er ist ein offensiver Kämpfer, aber nicht vollkommen rücksichtslos.“ Ashara sah sich Prinz Oberyn an und versuchte, dasselbe zu erkennen wie sie. Sie konnte nur bewundern, wie er seinen Speer drehte und geschickt einen Mann nach dem anderen niederschlug. 

„Sie werden auf Ser Gerold Hohenturm und Ser Barristan Selmy treffen!“, rief Lord Benjen aufgeregt. „Ein spannender Kampf.“

Besorgt sah Ashara zu ihrem Ned, der weniger Gegner als die anderen niederschlug. „Werden sie das schaffen?“, fragte Ashara besorgt. „Prinz Rhaegar ist sehr stark.“

„Eigentlich nicht“, widersprach Lady Amara. „Er ist gerade einmal passabel. Sein Freund aus Haus Connington ist ein wenig besser, aber beide sind keine guten Nahkämpfer. In einer wirklichen Schlacht würden sie als erstes fallen.“

Was? Ashara hatte noch nie jemand den Prinzen als einen schlechten Schwertkämpfer bezeichnen hören. Alle lobten die Fähigkeiten des Prinzen. Allerdings… war er ein Prinz. Menschen neigten bei Titeln dazu zu übertreiben.

„Oh nein, Brandon“, hörte sie Lady Lyanna sagen und tatsächlich entdeckte sie Lord Brandon, der unbewaffnet am Boden lag. 

Beeindruckt sah sie, wie Lord Niklaas den Hammer von Lord Robert Baratheon auswich und ihn schließlich mit seinem Schwertgriff in den Nacken schlug. Ohnmächtig fiel er zu Boden. 

Dann kam der erwartete Kampf zwischen Arthur und Neds Gruppe mit der des Kronprinzen Rhaegar. Es war Prinz Oberyn der zwischen die Gruppe sprang und sie mit seinem Speer spaltete, wodurch alle ausweichen mussten. Ser Gerold und Ser Barristan wurden von Arthur und Lord Niklaas aufgehalten. Ned kämpfte gegen Ser Jon Connington, während aber die meisten sich aber nur für den Kampf zwischen Prinz und Prinz interessierten. Zumindest schrien alle ihre Namen am meisten. 

Es war ein sehr kurzer Kampf, in dem Prinz Rhaegar schnell entwaffnet wurde und dann fiel. Fast im selben Moment schlug ihr Ned Ser Jon, der unglücklicherweise auf Prinz Rhaegar fiel. Ashara unterdrückte schnell ihr Lachen. Ser Gerold war sofort abgelenkt und fiel deshalb einen Schlag von Arthur zum Opfer, der ihn entwaffnet. Zwar schien Ser Barristan nicht abgelenkt, aber dennoch konnte Lord Niklaas ihn entwaffnen. Sein Schwert flog mehrere Meter weit weg durch die Luft. 

Gemeinsam mit Lady Amara jubelte sie. Nach und nach schlugen die vier zusammen alle Teilnehmer des Nahkampfes. Dann standen nur noch sie vier. Kurz nahmen sie voneinander Abstand, bevor sie sich bereit machten und dann ging es los. 

Prinz Oberyn drehte wieder seinen Speer, was beeindruckend aussah. Aber es gefiel ihr nicht, als er in ein paar Zügen Neds Verteidigung durchbrach und ihn entwaffnete. Seine Freude hielt aber sicher nicht lange an, da Lord Niklaas aus der Seite heraus mit seinem Schwert den Speer des Prinzen in zwei Teile zerbrach. Dann standen sich Lord Niklaas und ihr Bruder Arthur als letzte Kämpfer entgegen. 

Es begann der spektakulärste Kampf den Ashara je gesehen hatte und sie war tatsächlich auf einigen Turnieren gewesen. Der Kampf war lang und beide Kämpfer waren sehr gut. Ashara konnte es nicht glauben, dass es jemand gab, der auch nur annähernd ähnlich gut war, wie ihr Bruder. Schließlich war er das Schwert des Morgens und galt als der tödlichste Ritter der Königsgarde. 

Aber Niklaas parierte, wich aus, duckte sich und schlug zurück. Beide waren so schnell, dass sie kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Der Kampf dauerte lange an, so lange, dass sich in der Zeit alle anderen Kämpfer vom Feld bewegten und den beiden ihren Platz zum kämpfen ließen. 

Lord Niklaas und Arthur jagten sich übers ganze Feld. Mehrmals stockte ihr der Atem, denn die Manöver der beiden sahen gerade zu tödlich aus. Dabei wusste sie, dass die Waffen stumpf waren und dass nur selten wirklich etwas ernstes passierte. Ungläubig sah sie zu, wie Lord Niklaas einen Angriff ihres Bruders auswich, indem er einfach über sein Schwert sprang. Irgendwann nahmen sich die beiden ein weiteres Schwert dazu, dass sie einen der bewusstlosen Männer abnahmen. Arthur hatte ihr erzählt, dass die Kunst zwei Schwerter gleichzeitig zu nutzen, von kaum jemand wirklich beherrscht wurde. Aber Lord Niklaas konnte es. Genau wie ihr Bruder. 

Noch nie hatte sie so einen langen Kampf gesehen. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wer von beiden besser war und mittlerweile befanden sich alle in gespanntem Schweigen. Keiner jubelte mehr, alle sahen nur noch aufmerksam zu. Ducken, ausweichen, springen. Angriffe und Verteidigungen, die viel zu schnell für ihr Auge waren, um zu sagen was gut war und was wirklich geschah. Sie hörte immer nur wieder das aufeinander prallen der Schwerter. Auch bemerkte sie, dass sie bisher nicht gewusst hatte, wie wenig ihr Bruder war und das mit seiner Rüstung. Aber Lord Niklaas trug keine Rüstung, wie viele Nordländer und Dornier eigentlich auch. Deswegen sah es noch gefährlicher aus. 

Schließlich schafften sie es jeweils ein Schwert des anderen zu entwaffnen, hatten aber immer noch ein Schwert übrig und der Kampf ging weiter. „Habt ihr sowas jemals gesehen?“, fragte Ashara zur Sicherheit an Lady Amara nach. Vielleicht war sie die einzige Ahnungslose. Aber Lady Amara schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Noch nie.“

Dann machte Lord Niklaas ein Manöver, dass Ashara nicht verstand. Sie konnte sehen, wie er Arthurs Arm hochhob, über seinen Kopf. Das Ergebnis des Manövers verstand sie nicht. Die beide verweilten, sie konnte erkennen wie Lord Niklaas eigenes Schwert an seinem Nacken lag und Arthurs Schwert dagegen drückte. Aber Ashara sah es dann. Sie beugte sich unbewusst vor. Lord Niklaas zog sein Schwert weg, Arthur stolperte nach hinten und dann lag Lord Niklaas Schwert an seinem Hals, während Arthurs Schwert zum Boden zeigte. 

Verloren. Ihr Bruder hatte, soweit Ashara wusste, zum ersten Mal verloren. 

Den Zuschauern, die eigentlich alle die Königsgarde bewunderten, jubelten über den Sieg von Lord Niklaas. Bestimmt, weil das endgültige Ergebnis am Ende niemand mehr interessierte. Für alle war das der eindrucksvollste Kampf, den sie je gesehen hatten. 

Lord Niklaas und Arthur schüttelten einander die Hände, bevor der Kampfrichter kam und Lord Niklaas offiziell zum Sieger erklärte und ihm einen Blumenstrauß überreichte. Mit diesem Blumenstrauß kam er zu der Tribüne, geradewegs auf sie zu und hielt den Strauß nach oben. „Für dich Schwesterherz“, verkündete er und lächelnd nahm Amara den Strauß entgegen. Es gab so viel Beifall und Jubel, das Ashara glaubte, dass dies den Glanz des gestrigen Tages überstrahlte. Gab es jemals ein Turnier, wo der Buhurt beliebter als der Tjost gewesen war? 

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

Am Abend, wo das große Festessen zum Ende des Turniers veranstaltet hatte, begleitete ihr Bruder Arthur Prinzessin Elia und sie zum Festsaal. 

„Ich hab dich noch nie verlieren sehen, Bruder“, sprach Ashara seine Niederlage an. „Dann bist du jetzt nicht mehr der beste Schwertkämpfer Westeros.“

Arthur sah sie kurz an, bevor er ruhig zugab: „Es gibt bekanntlich immer jemand, der besser ist als man selbst. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass die Niederlage schon innerlich weh tut. Doch Lord Niklaas ist ein einzigartiger Schwertkämpfer. Sein Sieg war wohl verdient.“

„Man sollte ihn bitten der Königsgarde beizutreten“, befand Elia wohlwollend. „Dann könntet ihr beide täglich trainieren, Ser Arthur.“

Da sie dieselbe Anmerkung an Amara gemacht hatte, wusste sie, dass es eine unrealistische Wunschvorstellung war. „Lord Niklaas würde ablehnen“, sagte Ashara. „Er ist der Erbe von Amberly. Seine Eltern handeln gerade eine Verlobung mit Haus Ryswell aus dem Norden aus und er ist auch kein Ritter. Da er den Alten Göttern folgt, würde er nie die Eide der Ritterschaft oder gar der Königsgarde ablegen.“

„Freundlich ausgedrückt, dass Haus Ruhmspeer keine Liebe für das Haus Targaryen besitzt“, meinte Arthur belanglos. „Jeder weiß, dass die südlichen Häuser, die den Alten Glauben behalten haben, wie Haus Ruhmspeer und Haus Schwarzhain, im Kriegsfall immer zum Norden halten werden.“

Jeder weiß das? Ashara hatte es nicht gewusst und auch an Elias Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie erkennen, dass sie sich dessen nicht bewusst gewesen war. Hoffentlich hatte der König davon auch keine Ahnung. Mit seiner Paraneuer würden ihm diese Loyalitäten nicht gefallen. 

Zur Eröffnung des Festes tanzten traditionell drei Paare. Der Sieger des Tjosts mit der Dame, die zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit gekrönt wurde. Das waren Ser Barristan und sie. Der Sieger des Buhurts mit der Dame, der er einen Blumenstrauß überreicht hatte. Lord Niklaas und seine Schwester Amara. Das dritte Paar bestand aus dem Bogenschützenkönig und der Dame, der er einen Blumenstrauß überreicht hatte. Es war ein Dornier der gewonnen hatte und er hatte ein Mädchen aus den Flusslanden gekrönt.

Ser Barristan war ein guter Tänzer. Nicht beeindruckend, aber er führte sie, hielt sie fest und trat ihr dabei nicht einmal auf die Füße. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Lord Niklaas seine Schwester herumwirbelte und die beiden sich sehr gut amüsierten. „Vielen Dank, das ihr mich gekrönt habt, Ser Barristan“, sagte sie ihm. „Ich hatte es wirklich nicht erwartet.“ Sie hatte erwartet, dass Prinz Rhaegar noch einmal gewann und Lady Lyanna krönte, um zu versuchen ihr Glück zu zerstören.

„Gern geschehen, Lady Ashara“, antwortete er ruhig. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu eurer Verlobung mit Lord Eddard Stark. Ich weiß ihr seid sehr glücklich darüber.“

Strahlend sah sie ihn an. Der Gedanke an Ned brachte sie immer auf wundersame Weise zum Lächeln. Sie sah zu ihm herüber. Er beobachtete sie von seinem Platz aus und hörte seinem Bruder anscheinend nicht wirklich richtig zu. Lächelnd sah sie ihn an. Hoffentlich würde er sie verstehen, um Ser Barristan für den nächsten Tanz abzulösen. 

„Vielen Dank, Ser Barristan“, meinte sie freundlich. „Ihr habt recht. Ned ist mein ganzes Glück.“

Und er hatte sie verstanden. Nachdem der Tanz zu Ende war, stand er da und fragte höflich: „Darf ich euch ablösen, Ser Barristan?“ Mit einem Nicken löste Ser Barristan sich von ihr und reichte ihre Hand weiter an Ned. Ihr Verlobter war in etwa ein so guter Tänzer wie Ser Barristan. Vielleicht etwas steif und beim ersten Mal war er so nervös gewesen, das er ihr auf die Füße getreten war. Aber jetzt war er einfach nur in seinem ernsten Selbst. 

Neben ihnen sah Ashara wie Arthur anscheinend Lord Niklaas abgelöst hatte. „Mein Bruder tanzt mit deiner Cousine“, erzählte sie ihrem Verlobten. Verwundert suchte Ned sie mit seinem Blick, da hörten sie neben sich ein Klatschen. Ungläubig sahen sie, wie Lady Lyanna von ihrem Verlobten Lord Robert weglief, während dieser sich die Wange hielt. Was war geschehen?

Verwirrt sah Ned von Lord Robert zu seiner Schwester und schien sich dann dafür zu entscheiden, seiner Schwester zu folgen. Bevor er sich bei ihr entschuldigen konnte, sagte sie überzeugt: „Ich werde dich begleiten.“ Als sie nach draußen gingen, sah sie noch einmal zu ihrem Bruder, um ich zu signalisieren, dass sie wegging. Aber ihr Bruder hatte keine Augen für sie. Stattdessen versuchte er Lady Amara zu beruhigen, die aus irgendeinem Grund dabei war in Tränen auszubrechen.

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

Kurz nachdem sie alle Wachen draußen passiert hatten, brach zwischen Ned und seiner Schwester eine lebhafte Diskussion aus. 

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich diesen Mann nicht heiraten will! Ich hab es Vater gesagt! Ich hab es Brandon gesagt! Hör auf mir Vorwürfe zu machen!“

Lyanna schien voller Wut zu sein, während Ned die Ruhe in Person war. 

„Lyanna, versuch es doch wenigstens“, bat er seine Schwester. „Robert ist ein guter Mann, wenn du ihn erst-“ „FRAG AMARA WAS FÜR EIN GUTER MANN DEIN FREUND IST!“

Es war nicht schwer zu begreifen, was Robert Baratheon in diesem Moment vorgeworfen wurde. Ned sah vollkommen Entsetzt von diesem Vorwurf aus. „Lya, du meinst doch nicht-“

Nicht mehr schreiend, aber immer noch sehr laut, sagte Lyanna: „Du weißt, dass Amara ein guter Mensch ist. Sie hätte ihre Pflicht getan und wäre fähig jeden Mann zu lieben, der nur annähernd gut zu ihr ist. Sie ist so ein guter Mensch, dass sie dir nicht sagen wollte, warum ihre Verlobung gebrochen wurde. Damit deine Freundschaft zu Robert unberührt bleibt.“ Das war… mehr als nur selbstlos. „Du hast nicht gefragt, Bruder“, sagte Lyanna wie einen Vorwurf. „Aber ich habe es und mich interessiert deine Freundschaft zu Robert einen Scheißdreck.“ Bei den Göttern, konnte das Mädchen fluchen. „Er hat versucht sie zu vergewaltigen! Amara hat nein zu ihm gesagt, aber ihm war es egal. Da sie verlobt waren, sah er es als sein Recht. Niklaas hat sie gerettet, bevor es geschah und Onkel Harrold und Tante Branda liebten ihre Tochter genug, um die Verlobung zu beenden. Nur mein Vater interessiert sich nicht dafür was für ein Schwein Robert ist. Aber ich sagte dir etwas Ned. Ich werde ihn nie heiraten. Niemals! Eher laufe ich weg oder töte ihn mit meinen eigenen Händen, bevor ich mit ihn vor einen Septon trete.“

Gut, das war verständlich. Auf einmal ergab alles einen Sinn. Lyannas Abneigung gegen ihren Verlobten und… Lady Amara hatte in Arthurs Armen geweint. Sie hatte sich bestimmt daran erinnert, was der Mann ihr angetan hatte. 

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

Ned und Ashara hatten Lyanna zu ihrem Zelt begleitet, bevor sie zurück zum Fest gingen. Niemals hätte sie voraussagen können, was dann geschah. Ihr ruhiger und besonnener Ned ging zu Lord Robert, der bei Lord Arryn saß und bevor jemand überhaupt merkte, was los war, rammte Ned Lord Robert seine Faust ins Gesicht. Überrascht schlug Ashara sich die Hand vor dem Mund. 

Das erste, was Ned zu ihm sagte, war in der Halle nicht zu verstehen, die folgenden Worte aber genau für wirklich jeden: „Du wirst niemals meine Schwester heiraten, verstanden Robert? Unsere Freundschaft ist vorbei.“

Falls die Leute heute noch nicht genug gesehen hatten, um darüber zu klatschen – jetzt hatten sie es. Noch nicht hatte sie ihren Ned derart emotional gesehen. Schnell verließ sie mit ihm das Fest und half ihm sich zu beruhigen, indem sie einfach mit ihm sprach. 

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

Harrenhal bedeutete einiges an Abschied. Auf einmal war ihr Leben komplett anders. Zumindest würde es ab jetzt so sein. 

„Ned hat seinen Vater schon geschrieben“, erzählte Ashara ihrer Freundin. „Wir werden heiraten sobald wir in Winterfell sind oder zumindest kurz danach. Auf der Reise bringt Lady Amara mir das Bogenschießen bei.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zu deiner Hochzeit da sein werde“, entschuldigte Elia sich. „Aber vielleicht werdet ihr uns mal in Königsmund besuchen. Also, wenn…“ König Aerys im besten Fall nicht mehr lebte. 

Elia konnte nicht in den Norden kommen. Vielleicht wäre es möglich, aber bei ihrer schwachen Gesundheit war es nichts, was man riskieren sollte. Aber auch Arthur würde verständlicherweise nicht bei ihrer Hochzeit dabei sein. Aber sie hatte eine Einladung an ihren Bruder Aramis und ihre Schwester Allyria geschickt. Sie war sich sicher, dass die beiden die Reise in den Norden für ihre Hochzeit antreten würden. 

„Es wird Möglichkeiten geben“, versicherte Ashara ihrer Freundin. „Das erste was Lord Arryn zu mir gesagt hat, war eine Einladung nach Hohenehr. Er hat uns gesagt, wir seien immer bei ihm Willkommen. Wir können uns im Grünen Tal treffen, bei Turnieren oder wir planen gemeinsame Reisen nach Dorne. Das ist nicht das Ende.“

Daran glaubte Ashara, als sie sich von ihrer besten Freundin verabschiedete. 

**Schnellwasser, 279 n. A. E.**

Auf den Weg in den Norden hielten sie auch bei Schnellwasser an, für Hochzeitspläne zwischen Brandon Stark und Catelyn Tully. Dort trainierte Ashara mit Amara Bogenschießen. Sowohl Amara, als auch Niklaas, hatten sie in der Familie begrüßt und reisten beide mit nach Norden für die Hochzeit. 

In Schnellwasser bekam Ned einen Brief von seinen Vater. Die Antwort zu seinen Plänen Ashara zu heiraten. Beide waren sie gespannt. Ruhig beobachtete Ashara ihren Verlobten von der Bank im Garten aus, als er sich zum ersten Mal den Brief durchlas. 

„Vater stimmt den Bruch der Verlobung zwischen Robert und Lyanna zu“, erzählte Ned. Zum Glück. Kein Vater sollte nach sowas sein Kind noch zu einer Ehe mit einem solchen Mann zwingen. „Und… und…“

Plötzlich war Ashara besorgt. Wollte Neds Vater sie nicht als Schwiegertochter? Hatte er Gerüchte über sie gehört? Oder hatte er Ned an eine andere Frau geplant?

„Liebster, was schreibt dein Vater?“, fragte Ashara besorgt. Sie stand auf und legte ihre Hände auf seine. „Ist er gegen unsere Ehe?“

Für diese Möglichkeit hatten sie auch schon etwas geplant. Lord Arryn war bereit sie aufzunehmen. Ned und sie hatten über ein Haus gesprochen, wie es Menschen der Mittelklasse besaßen. Eine Köchin, zwei Hausmädchen und vielleicht zwei Knechte, die Ned bei der Feldarbeit oder ähnliches halfen. Ihnen war es egal. Auch das wäre die Erfüllung ihres Traumes, wenn sie nur zusammen sein konnte. 

„Mein Vater hat sogleich er meinen Brief bekommen hat, die Restaurierung von Maidengraben befohlen. Es soll unser Zuhause sein und wir sollen ein neues Haus gründen. Er schreibt wir sollen uns einen Namen, ein Wappen und Hausworte überlegen.“

Was? Das, das war… unglaublich!

„Ned, wir…“ Ashara fehlten die Worte. Maidengraben! Eine Burg im Norden! Auch wenn es eine Ruine war, aber sein Vater war bereit sie zu restaurieren. Sie bekamen ein Zuhause und konnten zusammen sein. 

Auf einmal spürte sie Neds Lippen auf ihren, aber bevor sie seinen spontanen Kuss würdevoll erwidern konnte, riss er sich schon wieder von ihr los. Das war zu wenig. „Entschuldige, Ashara, ich hab-“ Entschlossen brachte Ashara ihren Verlobten mit einem weiteren Kuss zum Schweigen, wobei sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und all ihre Gefühle mit ihren Lippen versuchte zu übermitteln.

**Maidengraben, 279 n. A. E.**

Als sie in Maidengraben ankamen stellten sie fest, dass Lord Stark wirklich die Restaurierung bereits begonnen hatte. Überall waren Arbeiter die an Türmen, Mauern, am Boden und einfach überall beschäftigt zu sein schienen. 

Auch Amara würde mit in Maidengraben wohnen. Ashara und sie verstanden sich wunderbar und als Ned das freudig festgestellt hatte, hatte er seine Cousine angeboten im Norden bei ihnen zu bleiben. So hatte Ashara weibliche Gesellschaft und dafür war sie sehr dankbar. An Amara war nichts auszusetzen. Sie war freundlich, warmherzig, lieblich, höflich, mit einem schönen Witz, gerecht, ehrlich und obwohl man sie vielleicht als naiv bezeichnen konnte war sie nicht dumm. Ashara würde sie eher als unschuldig bezeichnen. 

Es gab viel zu entscheiden und über den Norden zu lernen. Von Amara lernte Ashara nicht nur Bogenschießen. Sie erfuhr dass der Norden kurze Namen bevorzugte. Einfachheit in allem. Immer Ehrlichkeit und Loyalität. Auch konnte Ashara sich auf Amaras Fähigkeiten bei der Handarbeit verlassen, was nicht ihre Stärke war. 

Eigentlich war es Amara, die den Vorschlag machte. Sie kombinierte die Siegel von Haus Stark und Haus Dayn und Ashara war vom ersten Versuch begeistert. Amara hatte einen grauen Wolfskopf gestickt, der einen silbernen Stern anheulte auf violettem Grund. Auch Ned gefiel es sofort, deswegen nahmen sie es als zukünftiges Wappen. Es würde erst zum Tragen kommen, wenn Maidengraben fertig war, aber es war schön ihre Zukunft zu sehen. 

**Winterfell, 279 n. A. E.**

Lord Stark war netter, als Ashara es sich durch Brandons Reden vorgestellt hatte. Freundlich hieß er Ashara in Winterfell willkommen, war begeistert seine Nichte Amara zu sehen die er auf die Wange küsste und schloss seine Tochter Lyanna in die Arme und sagte ihr, dass sie später reden würden. 

Durch Brandons Erzählungen hatte sie sich einen kalten Mann vorgestellt, der sich nur für politische Beziehungen interessierte auf Kosten seiner Kinder. Aber am Esstisch am Abend, sprach er von Ned und ihrer Hochzeit, was alles vorbereitet wurde und das Lyanna sich einen Mann selbst aussuchen durfte, aus jedem Adeligen der zur Hochzeit kommen würde. Es waren vor allem Nordmänner. Anscheinend war Brandon einfach nur zornig über ein Schicksal, das eigentlich alle adligen Menschen teilten. Eine arrangierte Ehe. 

Nur Ashara hatte Glück. Vielleicht auch wenige andere Ausnahmen. Aber zurzeit musste Ashara gestehen, dass sie sich allein für ihr Glück interessierte. 

**Winterfell, 279 n. A. E.**

Begeistert klatsche Ashara für Jon Umber, der von allen Männern den Baumstamm am weitesten geworfen hatte. Die Highland Games waren anders als ein Turnier im Süden. Es gab mehr Disziplin, obwohl einige davon sehr wild wirkten. Baumstammweitwurf oder Steine in die Höhe zu werfen. Dennoch machte es Spaß dabei zuzusehen, wie die Männer ihre Stärke zeigten. 

Da Ned sie heiraten wollten und die Spiele zu ihrer Hochzeit stattfanden, musste auch er teilnehmen. Sie hatte begeistert für ihn geklatscht, als er tatsächlich den Faustkampf gewonnen hatte. 

„Euer Bruder macht beim Speerwurf mit?“, fragte Lyanna. „Er sieht ein wenig aus wie Prinz Rhaegar.“

Besorgt schaute Ashara zu ihrer baldigen Schwägerin. Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag – der nie passiert ist – als Rhaegar sie zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit gekürt hatte. 

„Zum Glück sind sie sich aber nicht ähnlich“, erzählte Ashara. „Mein Bruder ist aufrichtig, realistisch und anständig. Prinz Rhaegar dagegen hat den großen Fehler, dass er selbst überzeugt davon ist, das er der Gute ist und er glaubt etwas Besonderes zu sein. Für etwas Höheres bestimmt zu sein. Der Targaryen-Wahnsinn hat ihm eine ganz eigene Besessenheit gegeben. Es fällt nur durch die verrückten Taten seines Vaters nicht so auf.“

Absolut schockiert sah Lyanna sie an. Aber Ashara log nicht. Elia selbst hatte ihr davon erzählt, warum Rhaegar so auf die Namen seiner Kinder gepocht hatte. Er glaubte an eine Prophezeiung und sah sich selbst als zukünftigen Retter der Welt. Ashara war sich sicher, dass sie noch etwas Schreckliches von ihm zu erwarten hatten. 

**Winterfell, 279 n. A. E.**

An ihrem Hochzeitstag trug Ashara ein nachtblaues langes Kleid, das überall mit silbernen Sternen bestickt war. Amara hatte dabei geholfen, sodass die Sterne sich sogar so platziert waren das sie exakte Sternbilder zeigten. Ihr Haar trug sie offen, mit wenigen geflochtenen Strähnen in denen silberne Steine und blaue Federn mit eingearbeitet waren. Ashara schaute in den Spiegel und dachte an Ned, der auf sie im Götterhain warten würde und hoffentlich fand, dass sie die schönste Frau auf der Welt war. Heute würde sie den Mann heiraten, den sie liebte. 

Lyanna überreichte ihr ein Blumenstrauß aus blauen und weißen Blumen. „Das sind Sternblumen“, erzählte sie. „Ich dachte, dir gefällt die Idee.“ Die junge Wölfin hatte sich bisher am schwersten damit getan, sich mit den Gedanken abzufinden, dass ihr Lieblingsbruder heiratete. Bisher hatten sie nur wenig miteinander gesprochen, aber der Blumenstrauß schien wie ein Friedensangebot zu sein. 

Dankbar nahm sie die Blumen. „Danke, Lyanna“, meinte sie ehrlich. „Die Blumen sind perfekt. Ich wusste nicht, dass es Blumen mit solchen Namen gibt.“ 

„Vor allem gibt es sie im Süden unseres Landes“, erzählte Lyanna ihr. „In Maidengraben, da wo es mehr regnet als schneit. Falls du es wünschst, kannst du damit euer Heim schmücken.“

Wahrscheinlich würde Ashara das tun. Sternblumen, was für eine schöne Entdeckung. „Eine gute Idee“, befand sie. „Danke, Lyanna. Kannst du mir noch mehr von Blumen aus dem Norden erzählen?“

„Später“, meinte Lyanna schmunzelnd. „Jetzt wartet erst einmal mein Bruder auf dich. Lass ihn nicht vollkommen nervös werden.“

Damit ging Ashara zu ihrer Hochzeit. Sie entzündete mit dem brennenden Pfeil einen Ring und sagte vor dem Herzbaum ihre Worte, die sie für immer an Ned Stark banden. 

**Winterfell, 279 n. A. E.**

Auf ihrem Hochzeitsfest lernte Ashara Niklaas Verlobte Bethyna Ryswell kennen, eine rothaarige Schönheit, die viel angenehmer war als ihre Schwester. Barbra Ryswell sah jeden giftig an. Ned erzählte ihr, dass sie Brandon liebte, aber stattdessen Willerich Staublin heiraten sollte. Nach und nach lernte sie die Adeligen des Nordens kennen, die sich sehr von Südländern unterschieden. 

Keiner zeigte hier ein falsches Lächeln. Barbra Ryswell zeigte ihren Hass, Jon Umber seine Begeisterung und Lord Roose Boltons Augen glitzerten steht’s gefährlich. 

Lyanna Stark tanzte mit Asharas ältesten Bruder Aramis. Tatsächlich sah er, wie sie gesagt hatte, den Prinzen sehr ähnlich. Aramis hatte silberweiße längere Haare und violette Augen. Seine Gewänder waren allerdings leichter und farbenfroher. Mehr dornisch, als diesen Protz den man am Hofe trug. 

Es gab keine Beischlafzeremonie. Nicht nur, weil es bei einer Liebeshochzeit im Norden nicht üblich war, sondern auch weil Ned und Ashara beschlossen, sich unbemerkt und ohne Abschied wegzuschleichen. Kichernd liefen sie die Gänge in Winterfell entlang, bis hin zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer. 

**Winterfell, 279 n. A. E.**

Brandon war fassungslos und tat so als würde er der unglücklichste Mensch auf Erden sein. „Lyanna darf auch den Mann heiraten den sie will?“, fragte er wütend. „Wieso bin ich der einzige, der jemand heiraten muss, den er nicht will?“

„Benimm dich, Brandon!“, warnte Lord Stark seinen Sohn am Frühstückstisch. „Lyanna hätte Robert heiraten sollen, aber die Verlobung ist aus gutem Grund gescheitert. Sie hatte ihren Anteil an Unglück und ich hab ihr mein Wort gegeben, dass sie sich ihren nächsten Ehemann selbst aus den Adeligen aussuchen darf. Mit Lord Dayn hat sie eine gute Entscheidung getroffen. Ich befürworte diese Ehe.“

„Eine gute Entscheidung?“ Brandons Temperament tobte. „Das ist Asharas Bruder! Eine doppelte Allianz mit Haus Dayn ist doch unnötig. Bin ich der einzige der Opfer bringen muss?“

Der Tisch wackelte davon, als Lord Starks Faust auf den Tisch knallte. „Brandon, du bist mein Erbe und du hast Verantwortung. Dein Leben wird voller Opfer für dein Land sein. Wann verstehst du das endlich?“ Lord Starks Stimme war laut und endgültig. „Lady Catelyn Tully ist eine schöne, junge Frau ohne den geringsten Makel auf ihrem Ruf und Charakter. Es gibt keinen Grund für dich, dich zu beklagen. Eifersucht auf das Glück deiner Schwester ist im Übrigen eine hässliche Angelegenheit. Willst du ihnen wirklich sagen, dass du ihnen ihr Glück missgönnst?“

Brandons Gesicht war rot, als sein Kopf in ihre Richtung fuhr. Seine Augen wanderten über Lyanna, Ned und auch Ashara. Wütend stand er auf und rauschte aus dem Esszimmer. Lord Stark lehnte sich seufzend zurück. 

Um die Stille zu unterbrechen, wandte Ashara sich lächelnd an Lyanna. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich hoffe, es wird dir in Sternfall gefallen. Unser Garten ist ein tropisches Paradies, durch den ein künstlicher Fluss fließt“, erzählte sie der Verlobten ihres Bruders. „Aber noch besser gegen die Hitze wird wahrscheinlich Schwimmbecken im Nordflügel dienen oder du schwimmst gleich an den ruhigen Stellen des Flusses Torentin dort. Und als Schlafzimmer solltet ihr das Zimmer „Sommernacht“ nehmen. Es liegt zwar ganz oben im Westturm, aber es hat eine Glaskuppel, sodass man das Gefühl hat draußen zu schlafen.“

Lyanna ließ sich auf das Gespräch ein und stellte viele Fragen über Sternfall. So erzählte ihr Ashara von den schönsten Orten, wie dem Grottensaal. Der Ballsaal dessen Wände und Decke mit Muscheln, Mineralien, Fossilien und Halbedelsteinen ausgekleidet waren. Fröhlich planten sie bereits den Hochzeitstanz in dem Raum. 

**Maidengraben, 279 n. A. E.**

Ashara war schwanger und der Maester sagte ihr, dass das Kind entweder noch am Ende des Jahres geboren wurde oder am Anfang des neuen Jahres. Damit ihr Kind im neuen Zuhause geboren wurde, bestand Ashara darauf mit ihrem Ehemann nach Maidengraben zu reisen und dort bei der Leitung des Baus mitzuhelfen. 

Es war ihr egal, dass es viel Krach war und bisher nur ein paar Räume bewohnbar gemacht wurden. Dies würde ihr Heim sein und wenn das bedeutete, dass solche Vorschläge, wie ein beheiztes Badehaus berücksichtigt wurden, dann nahm sie die paar Unbequemlichkeiten gerne hin. 

Tatsächlich mithelfen konnte Ashara vor allem beim Götterhain. Dieser hatte zwar einen Herzbaum und viele alte Wehrholzbäume, doch war er zugewuchert. Ashara und Amara halfen mit den Götterhain in ein kleines Paradies zu verwandeln. Sie pflanzten sogar Blumen an und ließen Bänke aufstellen – nicht in der Nähe des Herzbaumes – sowie einige künstliche Teiche anlegen. Es hielt Ashara auf bisher ungekannte Weise beschäftigt. 

**Maidengraben, 279 n. A. E.**

Am Ende des Jahres, nach einer Nacht voller Schreie, gebar Ashara eine gesunde Tochter. Sie nannte sie Edshara, eine Kombination aus Neds und ihrem Namen. Ihr Rufname Sara war aber so kurz, wie der Norden es liebte. Ned war sofort in seine Tochter vernarrt. Ashara hatte sich als Ehemann den geborenen Familienmenschen ausgesucht. 

Maidengraben war natürlich immer noch im Bau, obwohl bereits viele Menschen dort wohnten. Es wurden viele Arbeiter benötigt und viele Menschen aus dem Grünen Tal, den Flusslanden und auch aus Dorne suchten ihr neues Glück bei ihnen. Die Ländereien wurden schließlich wieder in Betrieb genommen und das bedeutete ebenfalls viele Arbeitsstellen. 

Im Osten ihrer Ländereien, die an das Meer grenzten, die Bucht Biss, wurden Fischereien gebaut. Dort fanden die Männer in ihren Netzen Pinctada, Perlenmuscheln. Eine seltene Form, wobei die Innenseite der Muscheln glänzte silbern und bläulich. Schockiert stellte sie fest, dass für die Nordmänner das Innere zum Essen am wertvollsten für die Nordmänner war. Die Perlen wurden gesammelt und erst nach Essos im Winter verkauft, wenn Nahrung knapp werden würde. 

Es war Ashara, die Anweisungen gab Schiffe und Taucher extra nach diesen Muscheln suchen zu lassen, damit sie ihren Gewinn vergrößern ließ. Auch aus den Schalen ließ sie Schmuck fertigen, dafür arrangierte sie einen Schmuckmacher aus Dorne. Dieser bekam eine Werkstatt in Maidengraben und arbeitete nur mit dem neuen Material, das im Süden keiner kannte. Ashara wusste, dass sie sehr viel Geld verdienen würden, wenn sie dies nur als einzelne seltene Schmuckstücke verkauften. Auch ließ sie ein Esszimmer damit schmücken, das für kleine aber feierliche Anlässe perfekt war. Als Werbung würde sie selbst ein Schmuckstück erstmalig bei der Hochzeit ihres Bruders tragen. 

**Maidengraben, 280 n. A. E.**

In Schnellwasser sollte Brandon Stark, Catelyn Tully in einer Septe heiraten und später noch einmal in Winterfell unter dem Herzbaum. Da Lyannas Hochzeit im selben Zeitraum stattfand, wie die erste Hochzeit, beschlossen Ned und Ashara nach Sternfall zu reisen. 

Maidengraben zurückzulassen war schwer, da es sich gerade zu ihrer wirklichen Heimat entwickelte, aber andererseits freute Ashara sich auch darauf ihr Kindheitszuhause wiederzusehen. 

Edshara wurde mitgenommen, damit Aramis und Allyria sie sehen konnten. Ned hatte ihr eine Kette aus Holz gemacht mit einer Steinfassung. Den Schattenwolf von Winterfell. 

„Jedes Mädchen bekommt so eine Kette von ihrem Vater geschenkt, damit sie diese an den Mann schenken kann, den sie liebt“, erzählte Amara ihr. „Im Idealfall, wenn man geheiratet hat, tragen dann der Mann und die Frau dieselbe Kette. Zumindest wenn beide aus dem Norden sind.“

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Ashara den leeren Hals von Amara. „Du trägst deine Kette nie.“ Amara sah ihr in die Augen und gab zu: „Ich hab meine Kette bereits an dem Mann verschenkt, den ich liebe.“ Sie war verliebt? Aber sie war nicht verheiratet. Das war… schade.

**Sternfall, 280 n. A. E.**

Lächelnd streckte Ashara die Arme aus und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen, die sie auf ihrem Gesicht spürte. 

„Bei den Göttern ist es heiß hier“, klagte Ned. „Und es soll tatsächlich Winter sein?“

Amüsiert drehte Ashara sich zu ihrem Ehemann um und harkte sich bei ihm ein. „So ist es, Liebster“, versicherte sie ihm. „Nicht klagen, denn jetzt kannst du nachvollziehen wie ich mich die ganze Zeit im Norden fühle. Also ertrage es.“

Dennoch hatte sie bereits angeordnet, dass man für ihren Ehemann leichte Kleidung herauslegte. So wie Ned damals jede Menge warme Felle für sie arrangiert hatte. 

„Wie gefällt es dir hier?“, fragte Ashara fröhlich nach. „Anders als der Norden, oder?“

„Definitiv“, stimmte Ned zu. „Alles wurde aus weißen Steinen gebaut. Wieso?“ „Die ziehen die Wärme am wenigsten an“, erklärte Ashara ihm. „Auch wir müssen uns gegen die Sonne schützen. Ich werde dir unseren Götterhain zeigen. Es ist zwar mehr ein Garten, aber er wird dir gefallen.“

**Sternfall, 280 n. A. E.**

Lyanna Stark, das wilde Mädchen des Nordens, trug ein silbernes Kleid und hatte weiße Blumen im Haar. Ihr Lächeln ließ einen die grimmige Miene vergessen, die sie immer in Robert Baratheons Gegenwart gezeigt hatte. 

Im Grottensaal von Sternfall war jeder aus Dorne versammelt, der Rang und Namen hatte. Auch Fürst Doran und Prinz Oberyn waren anwesend. Beide kannte Ashara lange und gut. 

„Eine schöne Kette“, kommentierte Oberyn ihre Halskette. „Wo findet man diesen Stein?“ 

„Nur im Norden“, antwortete Ashara stolz. „Der einzige Schmuckherstellen, der mit dem Material arbeitet befindet sich bei uns in Maidengraben.“

„Ein Glück das unser Handel mit dem Norden gerade zunimmt“, meinte Oberyn amüsiert. „Dir ist natürlich klar, wie beliebt neuer Schmuck hier im Süden bei den Damen ist.“

Lächelnd sah sie den Prinzen an, der sie in ihrer Kindheit ins Meer geschubst hatte. „So ist es“, stimmte Ashara ehrlich zu. „Ich nehme an, du wirst dich an mich wenden, wenn du wieder eine deiner vielen Geliebten beschenken willst?“

Oberyn erwiderte ihr verschlagendes Lächeln und prostete ihr mit seinem Weinglas zu. „Die wenigsten wissen, wie verschlagen du sein kannst, Ashara. Eine wundervolle Eigenschaft. Wie schön das du sie dir trotz der Kälte bewahrt hast.“

Während Oberyn sich wohl ein schönes Mädchen – oder Jungen – für die Nacht suchte, ging Ashara zu Ned, der sich mit Fürst Doran unterhielt. Beide waren Männer die es sogar schafften ernste Geschäfte auf einer Hochzeit zu machen. Ashara unterbrach ihre Art von Spaß, indem sie ihren Ehemann auf die Tanzfläche entführte. 

**Winterfell, 280 n. A. E.**

Bereits auf dem Rückweg hatte Ashara festgestellt, dass sie wieder schwanger war, denn sie wurde nie Seekrank. Doch in Maidengraben gab ihr der neue Maester Ayhan die Bestätigung. 

Von Maidengraben war es nicht weit zu Grauwasser Wacht, wo Neds Freund Howland Reet lebte. Sie reisten gemeinsam in das Land der Sümpfe, um bei der Hochzeit zwischen Howland und einer Dame namens Jyana anwesend zu sein. Für den Weg zur Burg brauchten sie einen Führer durch die Sümpfe, denn die Gerüchte, dass die Burg sich bewegte, waren wahr. Dort aß Ashara zum ersten Mal Froschschenkel und Krokodilsteak. 

Danach waren sie nach Winterfell gereist zur zweiten Hochzeit von Brandon und Catelyn Stark unter dem Herzbaum. Obwohl Catelyn erst mit ihrem Ehemann sehr glücklich zu sein schien, sah sie jetzt mit jedem Tag unzufriedener aus. 

„Der Norden ist kalt“, leitete Ashara das Gespräch bei einem Festessen ein. „Aber die Menschen hier sind wunderbar. Immer ehrlich und nie falsch. Genieße einfach oft die Heißen Quellen und lass dich von deinem Mann warm halten, dann wirst du dich bald wohl fühlen.“

Das Gesicht von Catelyn wurde Feuerrot und sie sah auf einmal wütend aus. „Man spricht nicht über solche Themen“, wies Lady Catelyn Ashara zurecht. „Und ich weiß, wie ich mich in der Kälte zurecht finde. Was mich stört ist das die Götter hier nicht verehrt werden.“

Etwas beleidigt runzelte Ashara die Stirn, hielt sich aber im Zaum. „Es gibt doch einen Götterhain. Ihr habt doch dort geheiratet.“

Zornig sah Lady Catelyn sie an. „Ich meine die richtigen Götter. Die Sieben. Es gibt hier keine Septe.“

Schnell sah Ashara sich um, bevor sie Lady Catelyn einen wichtigen Rat gab: „Du solltet die Alten Götter nicht hier im Norden beleidigen. Sie sind die Götter deines Mannes und werden die Götter deiner Kinder sein. Niemand hier verehrt die Sieben, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen. Das wusstest du sicher, bevor du hierher gezogen bist. Du kannst kaum erwarten, dass ein Land seinen Glauben für dich ändert, einen Glauben der älter ist als die Götter die du verehrst. Pass dich an oder du wirst hier sehr unglücklich werden und beleidige nicht jeden, der dir helfen will, sonst wirst du hier keine Freunde finden.“

Nach diesen Worten stand Ashara auf und ging hinüber zu Lord Bolton. Sie wusste, dass er nach einer Frau suchte und sie hatte einen guten Vorschlag für ihn. Freundlich unterhielten sie sich über die Möglichkeiten. Ashara dachte an das Grüne Tal. Das würde frisches Blut bedeuten und eine Verbesserung der Beziehungen zwischen dem Norden und dem Grünen Tal, was immer sehr wichtig war. 

**Maidengraben, 280 n. A. E.**

Als Asharas Bauch geschwollen dick war und ihr Rücken andauernd schmerzte kam eine bedeutende Nachricht aus dem Süden. Es gab Krieg. Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen hatte einen Putschversuch gegen seinen Vater unternommen, der aber von der jetzt gespaltenen Königsgarde abgewehrt werden konnte. Danach war der Prinz in die Westlande geflohen. 

Jetzt sammelten sich die Armeen. Haus Tyrell mit der Weite hatte sich treu zum König erklärt. Genauso musste sich Dorne treu zum König äußern, da Elia in Königsmund gefangen gehalten wurde. Bei seinem gescheiterten Putsch hatte Rhaegar anscheinend seine Frau vergessen. Dafür hasste Ashara ihn. Allerdings hatte er seinen Sohn bei sich, während Rhaenys wiederrum ebenfalls eine Gefangene war. Ein Mann hatte nur an seinen Sohn gedacht, wie wenig überraschend. Ser Gerold Hohenturm, Prinz Lewyn Martell und Ser Jonothor Darry standen hinter dem König. 

Aber Prinz Rhaegar war mit Arthur, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Oswell Whent und Ser Jaime Lennister aus Königsmund geflohen. Bei Casterlystein war er untergekommen, denn Lord Tywin Lennister hatte sich treu zum Prinzen erklärt. Anscheinend dafür, dass er seinen Erben wiederbekommen hatte. Auch treu zum Prinzen standen die Sturmlande. Robert Baratheon hatte sich aus unbekanntem Grund mit seinem Cousin verbündet und hatte als Zeichen der Allianz Cersei Lennister geheiratet.

Während sich bisher alle anderen Länder neutral verhielten, war, die Kronlande geteilt und dort fanden auch bereits die ersten Schlachten statt. 

Lord Stark war zu ihnen nach Maidengraben gereist, um sich hier mit Lord Arryn und Lord Tully zu treffen und zu beraten. 

„Ihr seid mit Dorne verbunden“, meinte Lord Tully. 

„Mit Haus Dayn“, korrigierte Lord Stark und sah zu Ashara hinüber. „Aber das ist für mich noch kein Grund mich hinter dem Verrückten König zu stellen.“

„Dann willst du Rhaegar Targaryen unterstützen?“, fragte Lord Tully besorgt. „Ist er besser als sein Vater? Ich kann es nicht sagen.“

„Zurzeit bin ich nicht bereit nur einen meiner Männer für irgendeinen der beiden zu opfern“, sagte Lord Stark entschieden. „Das ist nur ein erneuter Tanz der Drachen, der Königreiche ins Chaos stürzten wird.“

„Ich sehe das genauso“, pflichtete Lord Arryn ihm bei. „Wieso sollten wir auch nur einen unserer Männer für ihren Krieg opfern. Königstreue ist bei einem zerrissenem Königshaus schwierig und sie haben keine Macht mehr uns zur Loyalität zwingen. Ihre Autorität starb mit ihren Drachen.“

Zum ersten Mal erlebte Ashara mit, wie andere Menschen wirklich über Haus Targaryen dachten. Sie war nicht mehr unter blinden Loyalisten. Dies war die wahre Welt. 

Allerdings fühlte sich Asharas Herz zerrissen an. Ihre beste Freundin war in Königsmund mit ihrer Tochter gefangen und Dorne musste so zum König stehen. Auf der Seite des Prinzen stand ihr Bruder Arthur. Könnte sie überhaupt je sagen, welchen Sieg sie sich wünschte?

Lord Stark, Lord Tully und Lord Arryn entschieden sich dennoch dafür ihre Armeen bereit zu machen, allerdings nur um ihre Grenzen zu sichern. 

**Casterlystein, 280 n. A. E.**

Arthur las den Brief seiner Schwester. Er war von ihrer Antwort nicht besonders überrascht. „Haus Stark wird sich unserer Sache nicht anschließen“, erzählte er seinem neuen König. „Aber sie erklären sich auch nicht für deinen Vater. Sie bleibe neutral. Genauso wie Haus Arryn und Haus Tully mit ihren gesamten Vasallen.“ Auch Haus Graufreud, aber mit ihren Einsatz hatten sie nie gerechnet. 

Sowohl Arthur, als auch Oswell hatten an ihre Familien geschrieben, um sie für König Rhaegar zu gewinnen. Sie hatten es nicht gewagt ihrem Freund zu sagen, dass die Loyalität ihrer Verwandtschaft nicht ausreichen würde, um für sie sich in diesen Konflikt einzumischen.

Robert Baratheon legte dem König seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach dir nichts daraus Rhaegar“, sagte er ihm. „Die Sturmlande steht geschlossen hinter dir.“ Arthur bemühte sich nicht die Augen zu verdrehen, aber Rhaegar sagte genau das, was er dachte: „Außer Haus Amberly. Sie schrieben als Antwort: Amberly kennt keinen König außer den König des Nordens, dessen Name Stark ist.“ Das was man schon immer vermutet wurde, war wahr. Die Häuser des Alten Glaubens folgten trotz ihrer geografischen Lage einzig und allein Haus Stark. 

„Jedes Haus im Norden, das wir einzeln angeschrieben haben, gab eine ähnliche Antwort“, meinte Rhaegar ruhig und sah Arthur an. „Bedeutet das, dass der Norden jetzt ein unabhängiges Land ist?“

Auf diese Frage antwortete Arthur lieber weder mit einem klaren ja oder nein, sondern sagte: „Es bedeutet, dass sie loyal zu Haus Stark sind. Ihr König hat sich damals vor Aegon Targaryen verbeugt, deshalb zeigten sie euch Treue. Aber wenn Haus Stark euch nicht folgt, dann…“ „Keine Loyalität für uns“, schloss Rhaegar. Haus Stark hatte wegen der Drachen vor dem Haus Targaryen gekniet. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, bis sie sich tatsächlich wieder zu einem unabhängigen Land erklärten. 

„Wir können den Krieg gegen deinen Vater ohne sie gewinnen und sie danach mit Allianzen zurückgewinnen“, meinte Oswell zuversichtlich. Auch er wollte seine Familie in Schutz nehmen. „Für jetzt, lasst uns auf den Thron konzentrieren.“

**Maidengraben, 280 n. A. E.**

Ashara gebar einen Jungen, einen Erben für Maidengraben. Sie nannten den Jungen Robb, nach dem Helden Robb Strom. Er war wunderschön mit braunschwarzen Locken und Augen die sich bald als grau herausstellten. Ihr Kind erinnerte sie an Ned und dafür liebte sie ihn umso mehr. 

Zusammen mit Edshara schlief er in dem neu gemachten Kinderzimmer. Dies war mit Sternen und Wölfen dekoriert. Die Wiege, Decken, Mobiles, Kuscheltiere und Holzspielzeug, für das sie beide noch zu klein waren. 

Obwohl Krieg herrschte und ihre Brüder praktisch auf verschiedenen Seiten standen, hatte sie beiden von ihrem neugeborenen Sohn geschrieben. Sie betete dafür, dass beide ihrer Brüder den Krieg überlebten. 

**Maidengraben, 280 n. A. E.**

König Aerys hatte – obwohl er sich im Krieg mit seinem Sohn befand – die Bestrafung für Kriegsverweigerung der Länder eingeleitet. Er hatte einen Teil seiner Armee die Flusslande angreifen lassen, die Königliche Flotte das Grüne Tal und die Flotte der Eiseninsel – die er anscheinend für sich gewonnen hatte – griff jetzt die Westküste des Nordens an. 

Es war nicht die einfachste Situation, um damit umzugehen. Aber die Angriffe hatten auch nicht so viel Kraft. Es war vor allem ärgerlich. König Aerys musste einfach seine Grausamkeit demonstrieren, so schien es. 

Die Westküste war zum größten Teil unbewohnt, da es dort zumeist nur Ruinen gab. Aber es gab einen ganz bestimmten Weg hinein. Durch den Salzspeer, über den Fluss Fieber kamen die Eisenmänner nach Maidengraben und scheiterten an den Bogenschützen auf den Mauern und Türmen. 

Sicher, Maidengraben war noch lange nicht zu seiner alten Stärke zurückgekehrt. Aber auch als Ruine konnte sie gegen eine Armee noch haltbar gemachte werden und wie Ned ihr sagte, konnte sie einen einfachen Angriff von Plündern schon lange widerstehen. 

Die Belagerung war dennoch ungemütlich. Sie wurde ständig bewacht und konnte kaum noch nach draußen gehen. Aber bald bekamen sie Unterstützung aus Grauwasser Wacht. Lord Reet kam mit seiner Armee. Bogenschützen und Speerkämpfer. 

**Maidengraben, 280 n. A. E.**

Ashara lief nach draußen, als sie den Jubel der Männer hörte. Schnell sah sie, wie die letzten Eisenmänner in den Burghof gefesselt geführt wurden. Aufgeregt lief sie zu ihrem Mann, der zwischen den Männern stand. Glücklich schloss sie ihn in die Arme. 

„Ist es wahr? Ist es vorbei, Ned?“

Doch als sie sich von ihm löste, um sein Gesicht zu sehen, bemerkte sie seine versteinerte Miene. Er starrte nicht sie an, sondern… Als sie seinem Blick folgte erkannte sie ein Stück Pergament. 

„Der Brief ist von meinem Vater“, erzählte Ned ihr starr. „Er ruft uns nach Winterfell. Brandon… er ist tot.“

Und dann änderte sich ihre gesamte Welt. 

**Winterfell, 280 n. A. E.**

Niemals hatte Ashara, wie andere Mädchen davon geträumt, eine hohe Lady zu werden. Sie hatte immer nur einen Mann gewollt, den sie wirklich liebte und der auch sie über alles liebte. Aus einem anderen Grund als nur ihre Schönheit. Diesen Mann hatte sie in Eddard Stark gefunden. Aber jetzt war Ned zum Erben seines Vaters geworden, der Erbe eines Hohen Hauses. 

Brandon Stark war zur Unterstützung von Haus Glauer gegen die Eisenmänner nach Tiefwald Motte mit einer kleinen Armee geritten. Obwohl sie die Eisenmänner Hochhaus besiegt hatten, war Brandon Stark dennoch im Kampf gefallen. Seine Männer sagten, dass es so aussah als hätten sie es direkt auf Lord Brandon abgesehen. Seine gesamte Leibgarde wurde getötet, wie auch sein Knappe Ethan Glauer.

Während Ned tiefbetrübt im Solar seines Vaters saß und mit ihm sprach, fand sich ausgerechnet Ashara in der Rolle der Trösterin für Lady Catelyn wieder. Obwohl sie diese eigentlich nicht leiden konnte. 

„Aber Lord Stark ist nicht grausam“, beruhigte sie die junge Witwe. „Ihr tragt sein Enkelkind. Er wird euch nicht wegschicken.“

„Er nicht“, schluchzte Lady Catelyn unglücklich. „Aber mein Vater hat geschrieben, dass er will, dass ich nach Schnellwasser zurück komme, wenn es ein Mädchen ist. Denn dann gibt es keine Chance mehr für mich Winterfell einen Erben zu geben. Nur wenn ich einen Jungen habe darf ich hier bleiben. Ich muss einen Erben bekommen.“

Dieser verdammte Druck den es oberhalb von Dorne auf die Frauen gab. Immer nur Jungen, Mädchen zählten nicht als Erbe. Ein furchtbares Erbgesetz. 

„Auch ein Mädchen würde euch Freude bringen, Lady Catelyn“, versicherte Ashara der weinenden Frau. „Meine Edshara bedeutet mir alles. Seht es einmal so. Ihr hättet das Kind nur für euch, wenn es ein Mädchen wird.“

Panisch schüttelte Lady Catelyn den Kopf. „Nein, eben nicht“, sagte sie untröstlich. „Wenn es ein Mädchen wird, dann muss sie hier bleiben. Lord Stark hat mir gesagt, dass ein Stark-Kind immer in Winterfell aufwachsen muss. Ich müsste gehen und ich dürfte sie nicht mitnehmen! Sie werden mir mein Kind wegnehmen!“

Ungläubig sah Ashara die Frau an, aber als sie Ned am Ende des Tages danach fragte, bestätigte er ihre Aussage. Lord Stark hätte Lady Catelyn erlaubt in Winterfell zu bleiben, egal ob es ein Junge oder Mädchen wäre. Als Mutter wäre sie immer in Winterfell willkommen. Aber ihre Vater Lord Tully wollte sie zurück, wenn sie keinen Erben bekam. Das Kind sollte nicht mit in die nächste Ehe geschleppt werden und auch Lord Stark wollte nicht dass sein Enkelkind von Winterfell wegkam, wie es sein Recht war. Somit musste Lady Catelyn wirklich auf einen Sohn hoffen, andernfalls würde Ned Winterfell erben. 

**Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.**

Der Sieg von Rhaegar Targaryen im Süden interessierte die wenigsten. Alle waren über den Süden zornig, weil seine Auswirkungen bis in den Norden gereicht hatten und ihnen den Erben genommen hatten. 

Dennoch reiste Lord Stark allein nach Königsmund, um vor dem neuen König zu knien, der dabei war die Sieben Königslande zu vereinen. Angefangen bei der Königsgarde, die sich nach seinem Sieg über König Aerys vor ihm verneigt hatten und ihn anerkannten. Ser Gerold Hohenturm blieb Lord Kommandant. 

Um den Norden wieder an die Sieben Königslande zu binden, musste Lord Stark die Königinmutter Rhaella Targaryen heiraten. Ashara stellte sich die Frau aus ihren Erinnerungen vor, jetzt frisch verwitwet und mit der neugeborenen Daenerys. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen wieso einer der beiden zugestimmt hatte. 

Rhaegars Freund Jon Connington wurde zur Hand des Königs ernannt. Fast der gesamte alte Rat war entlassen wurden, bis auf Lord Varys und Großmaester Pycelle. Dazu waren Kevan Lennister, als Meister der Münze, Brynden Tully, als Meister des Rechts und Stannis Baratheon, als Meister der Schiffe, gekommen. 

Das Grüne Tal wurde durch eine Ehe zwischen Jon Arryn und Janna Tyrell zur Loyalität gebunden und auch durch eine Ehe der Nichte von Lord Arryn, Gwynys Waynwald mit Oberyn Martell. Ein politisch kluger Zug, da Ashara vor Monaten die Ehe zwischen Roose Bolton und Sirsha Waynwald arrangiert hatte. Eine weitere Bindung gleich zum Norden. 

Haus Tully wurde durch die Ehe von Lysa Tully mit Jon Connington zur Treue gezwungen. Dazu kam die Ehe von Stannis Baratheon mit Mina Tyrell, was die verfeindeten Häuser während des Drachenkrieges band. 

Nein, man konnte wirklich nicht behaupten, dass König Rhaegar politisch dumm war. Allerdings bewies er auch wieder das er ein Targaryen war, indem er sich eine zweite Ehefrau nahm: Malora Hohenturm. Damit sicherte er sich zwar die Loyalität seines Lordkommandanten, aber auch Asharas Meinung über ihn wurde gefestigt. Rhaegar Targaryen besaß seinen ganz eigenen Wahnsinn. 

**Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.**

„Was ist es? Bitte, Ashara, sagt mir was es ist! Ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?“, fragte Lady Catelyn sofort panisch nach der Geburt. Sie streckte nicht einmal die Arme nach dem Kind aus, wie Ashara es getan hatte. 

Liebevoll fuhr Ashara dem Kind durch die roten Haare. „Es ist ein Mädchen, Lady Catelyn“, sagte sie ihr. „Ein wunderschönes rothaariges Mädchen. Es sieht so aus wie ihr, Meine Ladyschaft.“

Aber Lady Catelyn freute sich wie erwartet nicht. Sie weinte bitterliche Tränen und weigerte sich das Kind in den Armen zu halten, das sie schon bald verlassen musste. 

**Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.**

Zwei Monate nachdem Sansa Stark geboren wurde, reiste Lady Catelyn ab. Schließlich hatte sie sich ihrer Tochter doch angenommen – irgendwie und sie zumindest zum Abschied auf die Stirn geküsst. Ashara versprach ihr, dass sie sich um Sansa wie eine eigene Tochter kümmern würde, doch in Lady Catelyn schien nur Bitterkeit zu sein. 

Es war auch die Zeit, als Lord Stark mit seiner neuen Frau in den Norden zurückkehrte und Ashara kniete mit ihrem Ehemann auf dem Hof.

„Lord Stark, Winterfell gehört euch“, begrüßte Ned seinen Vater in allen Ehren. Lord Stark half seinem Sohn auf und lächelte wehmütig als er sagte: „Mein Sohn, mein Erbe.“

Danach stellte Lord Stark ihnen allen seine neue Frau Rhaella vor und ihre Kinder Viserys und Daenerys Targaryen, Prinz und Prinzessin. Ashara war erstaunt, dass sie die Kinder hatte mitnehmen dürfen.

„Meine Königin.“ „Ashara“, begrüßte die Königinmutter sie mit einem Lächeln. „Es ist schön dich zu sehen. Aber ich bin keine Königin mehr, sondern eine Lady.“ Es würde schwer sein sich daran zu gewöhnen, aber Königin Rhaella war jetzt Lady Stark, ihre Schwiegermutter. 

„Schwesterherz“, begrüßte sie eine warme Stimme. „Du siehst gut aus.“ Ungläubig sah sie ihren Bruder, gekleidet mit seinem weißen Mantel. Freudig stürzte sie sich zu ihm und umarmte ihn glücklich. Wie konnte das nur sein?

Am Abend sollte es ein Festessen geben, aber zum Mittag fanden sie sich privat zusammen. Dort war Lord Stark bereit alles zu erklären. 

„Ich habe viel mit König Rhaegar verhandelt, unter anderem minder wichtige Baugenehmigungen bis hin zur Begnadigung meines Neffen Niklaas.“ Natürlich. Niklaas Ruhmspeer hatte seinen Lehnsherrn den Kriegsdienst verweigert. „Ein wichtiges Ergebnis war auch das Amberly jetzt poliotisch zu Dorne gehört. Ihr Glauben wird akzeptiert und sie werden nie gezwungen sich kriegerisch gegen den Norden zu stellen.“

Ein sehr gutes Ergebnis, aber warum Dorne und nicht der Norden? „Ebenso dazu gehört Ser Arthurs Begleitung der Königin in den Norden und seine Genehmigung zu heiraten, wenn auch nicht zu besitzen.“ Zu heiraten, aber nicht zu besitzen?

Ungläubig sah sie ihren Lieblingsbruder an. Warum sollte Arthur heiraten wollen, bisher… aber dann sah sie, dass ihr Bruder gar nicht sie ansah. Er sah zu Amara, die neben ihm saß und still lächelnd verbanden sie ihre Hände. Amara, die nicht geheiratet hatte und ihre Kette verschenkt hatte. Die Nichte von Lord Stark und aus dem Haus Ruhmspeer. Es ergab jetzt alles Sinn. 

„Dazu kommt das Rhaella ihre Kinder mit in den Norden nehmen wollte, was wir erreicht haben. Es gibt auch keine Sanktionen gegen unser Haus oder den Norden, dafür das wir uns nicht im Krieg beteiligt haben. Auch keine neuen Steuern. Tatsächlich versicherte mir König Rhaegar neue Vorräte und Männer für die Mauer innerhalb des nächsten Jahres. Ich im Gegenzug band unser Haus weiter an den Süden indem ich der Verlobung von Benjen mit Lady Lynesse Hohenturm zustimmte.“

Benjen sah nicht besonders erschrocken aus. Dann hatte ihn sein Vater wohl schon zur Seite genommen. 

„Dafür gibt es kein Versprechen zu Allianzen für die nächste Generation.“ Zumindest das war gut. „Außer eine. Dieses Versprechen habe ich Lord Tully gegeben, was ich angesichts der Ereignisse für gerechtfertigt hielt. Seine Enkelin Sansa soll irgendwann Lady von Winterfell werden. Daher wird sie mit Robb verlobt.“

„Mit Robb?“, fragte Ashara schockiert. „Aber sie sind doch beide noch Säuglinge! Was ist wenn sie sich nicht lieben werden?“

Ihr Sohn war jetzt schon verpfändet wurden? Das war nicht fair. 

„Ich bin froh dass Ned in dir sein Glück gefunden hat, Ashara“, wandte sich Lord Stark ernst an sie. „Ihr hattet das Glück aus Liebe zu heiraten, aber das ist den wenigsten anderen vergönnt. Robb wird mit Sansa zusammen aufwachsen und sie von Anfang an kennen. Das ist ein großes Glück für sie beide, das weißt du sicher. Ihre Ehe garantiert uns unser Bündnis mit den Flusslanden für mindestens zwei weitere Generationen.“

Wohl wahr. Dennoch… ihr kleiner Junge. Er war nicht einmal ein Jahr alt. 

**Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.**

„Wirklich, Ashara. Ich bin glücklich mit all den Ergebnissen“, verriet Lady Rhaella Stark ihr bald. „Ich weiß, viele sehen mich und meine Kinder als Geiseln an, aber ich habe das Gefühl zum ersten Mal wirklich frei zu sein. Lord Stark ist sehr nett zu mir. Ich kann sagen was ich denke, werde nicht beleidigt, bedroht oder geschlagen. Meinen Kindern geht es gut. Besser als gut. Lord Stark ist sehr nett zu Viserys und versprach ihm das Jagen zu lehren. Der Hof war ein Gefängnis. Du weißt wie es dort war, besonders für mich. In Winterfell ist jeder freundlich zu mir.“

Ashara kannte die Unterschiede. Der Norden war ganz anders als der Süden. Die Menschen waren anders hier. Sie hatten andere Prioritäten. Die Politik des Südens spielte hier keine Rolle für sie und es gab eigentlich keine Intrigen. 

Zurzeit bereiteten sie die Hochzeit von Arthur und Amara vor. Eine Liebeshochzeit sollte so gefeiert werden, wie ihre eigene. Dafür gab es viele Vorbereitungen, denen sich Rhaella und sie widmeten. Zur Hochzeit würden auch Niklaas Ruhmspeer mit seiner Frau kommen, wie auch ihr Bruder Aramis mit Lady Lyanna und ihrem neugeborenen Sohn Jon. 

„Winterfell ist wirklich schön“, gab Ashara zu und dachte wehmütig an Maidengraben, dass sie sich mit Ned aufgebaut hatte. Wissend sah Lady Rhaella sie an. „Und Amara ist die freundlichste Person dieses Landes. Ihre Hochzeit soll ein Traum werden.“

**Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.**

Die Hochzeit brachte den ganzen Norden zusammen und so erfuhr Ashara viel über Baupläne die gemacht wurden. Eine Hafenstadt im Osten sollte errichtet werden, nicht weit von Maidengraben. Salzfrei. Dafür kam Benjen zu Lord Manderly um dort alles über eine solche Stadt und die Seefahrt zu lernen. Auch Lady Lynesse kam dorthin, um sich an den Norden zu gewöhnen und ihren Verlobten kennenzulernen. 

Alte Ruinen wurden wieder aufgebaut und verworfene Baupläne von Brandon dem Erbauer wurden herausgeholt aus verstaubten Truhen. Ashara hörte von einer südlichen Mauer, Leuchtfeuern die auf den Bergen errichtet werden sollten und einen Bauwerk, dass sich Aquädukt nannte. 

Zwischen all den Plänen strahlten Arthur und Amara vor Liebe und Glück. Sie bekamen von all dem gar nichts mit und das war auch gut so. 

Viserys Targaryen spielte gemeinsam mit den anderen nördlichen Kindern, wie Jon Umber und Harrion Karstark. Er trug bereits Pelze und hatte ein Holzschwert bekommen. Es schien als würde er in der Kälte aufblühen. 

Nach dem das Hochzeitpaar sich verabschiedet hatte, führte auch Ashara ihren Ehemann weg und legte draußen lächelnd seine Hände auf ihren Bauch. Erstaunt weiteten sich Neds Augen. „Wieder? Bist du sicher?“ „Sicher“, bestätigte sie lächelnd. „Nächstes Jahr bekommen wir unser drittes Kind.“

Glücklich hob Ned sie an den Hüften hoch und wirbelte sie herum. Lachend warf Ashara ihren Kopf nach hinten. Es war ihr perfektes Glück. So hatte sie es sich gewünscht. Ned, sie und fünf bis sechs Kinder. 

**Winterfell, 282 n. A. E.**

„Ein gutes Jahr“, befand Lord Stark, als er seine neuen Enkelkinder betrachtete. Kaleb und Greta Stark, Zwillinge. Kerngesund. „Lord Arryn hat endlich einen Erben. Genauso wie Niklaas und auch Amara.“ Auch Lady Catelyn Lennister hatte Zwillingen das Leben gegeben, aber der Süden war zumeist für den Norden nicht interessant. 

Bei seiner Aussage hatte Lord Stark noch nicht gewusst, dass sie in eine gefährliche politische Krise verwickelt sein würden. 

**Winterfell, 282 n. A. E.**

Ashara fühlte sich nicht bedroht als eine wunderschöne braunhaarige junge Frau in Winterfell mit einem Kind auftauchte und Ned freudig begrüßte. Zu Recht. 

„Gwynys, was machst du hier?“, fragte Ned nach einer Umarmung. „Wieso bist du nicht in Dorne?“

„Ich habe meinen Mann verlassen“, erzählte sie zufrieden. „Hast du etwas dagegen, Artys und mich hier im Norden aufzunehmen?“

Gwynys Waynwald oder jetzt eigentlich Martell. Die Frau von Oberyn. Eine politisch arrangierte Ehe zur Bewahrung des Friedens zwischen dem Grünen Tal, Dorne, den Kronlanden und dem Norden. Verdammt. 

„Ich… natürlich nicht, Gwynys“, versicherte Ned ihr. „Aber bitte komm hinein und erklär mir alles.“ 

Auch Lord Stark nahm sie freundlich auf und die ganze Familie hörte ihr ruhig zu. Gwynys war mit Oberyn verheiratet wurden, er war freundlich und behandelte sie gut. Ashara hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Genauso wie die Affären von denen Gwynys erzählte. Sie war sachlich und ruhig. Erzählte wie sie verstand, dass sowas vorkam und da ihre Ehe keine Liebe beinhaltete, auch der Wunsch nach Treue eine Illusion war. Allerdings sagte sie, wie sie es nicht ertragen konnte. Dorne und die Genehmigung seiner öffentlichen Beleidigungen. Frauen und Männer – wie Ashara sehr wohl wusste. Aber jeder andere in Dorne wusste es auch und sie konnte es nicht ertragen. 

Es gab einen Grund warum sowohl der Norden, als auch Dorne so selten außerhalb ihres Landes heirateten. Sie waren sehr eigen und die wenigsten kamen damit zurecht. 

„Oberyn hat vier Töchter. Er wollte nicht einmal einen Sohn. Unsere Ehe kann weiter bestehen, aber ich kann seine Gegenwart nicht mehr ertragen. Unser Sohn wird das Bündnis weiter halten. Außerdem wird er nicht traurig sein. Er hat diese Ellaria Sand, die seine Geliebte ist und seine Eskapaden mit wunderer Stärke erträgt und sich daran sogar erfreut. Es wird also keine Probleme geben.“

Das war natürlich nicht so ganz richtig. Erst kamen die Gerüchte über Betrug, Zerwürfnis und Fehde. Dann über Krieg. Der Norden wollte natürlich keinen Krieg, aber ihr Mann und auch Lord Stark waren bereit Lady Gwynys unterzubringen, da sie in ihren Handlungen keine Schuld sahen. Natürlich gab es keine Schuld in ihren Handlungen, auch wenn in solchen Fällen meist der Frau die Schuld gegeben wurde. 

Aber bald erfuhr Ashara von dem Geflüster im Süden. Elia hatte ihr geschrieben, dass der ganze Süden sagte, dass ihr Bruder die wunderschöne Lady Gwynys verschmähte zugunsten einer Hure und anderen Affären. Als Ashara zurückschrieb, dass sie diese Meinung teilte herrschte Schweigen. 

**Winterfell, 282 n. A. E.**

Ungläubig begrüßte sie zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann Prinz Oberyn Martell in Winterfell. Niemand war von seiner Ankunft informiert wurden und es schien, als würde er einfach so in ihrem Hof auftauchen. 

„Ich möchte bitte mit meiner Frau sprechen“, verkündete Prinz Oberyn seltsam demütig. „Würdet ihr mich zu ihr führen?“

Ned und sie sahen sich an, bevor sie Prinz Oberyn seinen Wunsch erfüllten. Auf den Weg zu Gwynys wandte Ashara sich an ihren alten Freund. „Falls du vorhast Artys Gwynys wegzunehmen, wie du es bei deinen anderen Töchtern getan hast, muss ich dich warnen“, begann Ashara ruhig. „Du wirst ganz Winterfell gegen dich haben.“

Oberyn sah blass aus. Schon vor ihrer Drohung. Jetzt meinte er nur mit schmalen Lippen: „Es ist also wahr. Selbst du denkst, ich bin zum absolut schlimmsten Handeln fähig.“

„Ist es nicht so?“, fragte Ashara hohl nach. „Oder willst du Lady Gwynys an den Ereignissen die Schuld geben?“

Schnell schüttelte Oberyn den Kopf. „Nein, in keiner Weise“, antwortete er. „Die Schuld liegt ganz allein bei mir. Es war nur schwer das selbst zu erkennen. Aber wenn alle einem die Schuld geben, ist es schwer zu ignorieren.“

Von wem Oberyn wo alles Druck bekommen hatte? Sicher von seinem Bruder, aber auch von seiner Schwester?

Niemand war schockierte den Prinzen zu sehen, als Gwynys die mit ihrem Sohn zusammen spielte. Aus Anstand ließen Ned und Ashara die beiden allein, obwohl Ned ihr noch sagte, dass sie nach ihm rufen sollte, wenn etwas geschah. Allerdings konnte Ashara sich nicht vorstellen, das Oberyn einer Frau je wirklich schaden konnte. Nicht absichtlich und bestimmt nicht seiner Ehefrau. 

Nie würde Ashara wohl erfahren, was die beiden besprochen hatten, aber das Ergebnis war erstaunlich. Es war nicht so, das Gwynys mit ihm sofort wieder zurück nach Dorne reist. Stattdessen blieb Oberyn im Norden. Er bat Lord Stark um seine Gastfreundlichkeit und wollte auf unbestimmte Zeit mit Gwynys in Winterfell bleiben. Ashara schwieg mit allen anderen über diese Wandlung. Die beiden gingen absolut zivilisiert miteinander um.

Das Leben ging weiter als endlich der Sommer wieder ins Land zog und damit der Frieden kam. Oft erinnerte Ashara sich an das Bild von Lyanna, die zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit gekrönt wurde. Aber dann verschwand es auch wieder. Bis es irgendwann völlig aus ihren Erinnerungen verblasste. Die Welt war im Wandel. Das konnte sie spüren. Aber wenn sie auf Ned und ihre Kinder sah, dann wusste sie, dass ihr eine glückliche Ehe bevorstand. Zumindest das konnte sie sagen, wenn auch nicht was die Zukunft ihr noch bringen würde.


End file.
